Cataract surgery involves removal of the natural lens of the eye and replacing it with an artificial lens commonly referred to as an intraocular lens (IOL). IOLs come in a variety of types, and each is designed to provide a particular corrective power to a user. As a part of creating a surgical plan, a healthcare provider may identify a particular IOL for a patient based on a pre-surgical evaluation. However, an intraoperative evaluation performed during the course of a cataract surgery may result in a modification of the surgical plan to address discrepancies that were not known when the surgical plan was created. An example of modifying the surgical plan occurs when a surgeon performs an intraoperative evaluation and determines that a different IOL may be better suited for the patient than the IOL selected during pre-surgical planning. While such intraoperative evaluations provide benefits including a better patient outcome, such intraoperative changes in plan can create confusion and inefficiency in the operating room. For example, when a new IOL is required in order to complete a surgical procedure, this staff must locate, acquire, and prepare the newly requested IOL for implantation. Furthermore, if the newly indicated IOL is not available in consignment, then the closest lens to the indicated IOL or a competitive product needs to be identified.
In order to reduce inefficiency and confusion during an IOL surgery, surgical staff may sometimes provide a large stack of different potential lenses based on the pre-surgical plan. Surgical staff must allocate the time and resources to manage the lens inventory and transport any newly identified lenses to the operating room theater for implantation.
The present disclosure is directed to a system and method for simplifying access to IOLs during intraoperative evaluations.